Some mobile software applications require a set of camera intrinsic parameters or calibration parameters describing the optical characteristics of the camera lens and sensor system. Determining such calibration parameters typically involves labor intensive calibration methods directed to taking a number of photos of a printed grid pattern. The photos of a printed grid pattern are taken at various vantage points and the image data from each photo is analyzed to determine the calibration parameters. It is often difficult for a user to properly capture a photo of a grid pattern. Correctly aligning and focusing on the grid pattern create problems for obtaining camera calibration parameters. This is even more problematic when using a mobile device, as the user may not have access to a grid pattern or may not be experienced in the proper use of a grid pattern.